In the field of computing systems, an out-of-band management controller is usually an independent processor, such as a base management controller or service processor, connected to various hardware components of high-end computing systems to monitor the functionality of the various hardware components. These service processors typically have their own independent link to a network with an independent internet protocol (“IP”) address to allow an administrator on a remote console to monitor the functionality of the high-end computing system.
A web server is an example of a high-end computing system typically having a service processor. Referring to FIG. 1, a server 105 having a conventional service processor configuration known in the art is depicted. The illustrated embodiment of server 105 includes a service processor 110 having an independent link to a network 115, a processor 120, a data storage unit (“DSU”) 125, a communication link 130, and a system bus 135. Typically, service processor 110 is coupled to the various hardware entities of server 105 via an independent bus 140 and/or direct channels, also called service channels.
An administrator working on a remote console 145 coupled to network 115 can monitor the functionality of processor 120, DSU 125, or other entities (not shown) via interaction with service processor 110. The functions of service processor 110 generally include monitoring one or more of processor 120 (e.g., monitoring the temperature of processor 120), DSU 125, and other entities (not shown), recording hardware errors, performing manual tasks initiated by the administrator (such as resetting processor 120), recovering processor 120 after an error, performing manual input/output data transfers, and the like.
Providing service processor 110 to server 105 adds substantial cost to the overall price of server 105. The additional cost results from the expense related to the service processor itself, the additional dedicated link to the network, and the redundant infrastructure that must be installed into a motherboard of server 105 to provide the out-of-band communication with the various hardware entities of server 105.